Fábrica de Humanos
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: "Edward, si no estás dispuesto a quitarme en este momento la virginidad, y embarazarme… voy a llamar a la cigüeña, le haré bullying por Facebook y Twitter pero de que me trae un hijo, me lo trae… o dejo de llamarme Isabella Marie Swan."


**Los personajes del siguiente OS no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es completamente mía.**

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

**DEDICADO A MI HERMOSA VICKO… ****TE AMUU COMAREEEE.**

* * *

**FÁBRICA DE HUMANOS**

_Edward, si no estás dispuesto a quitarme en este momento la virginidad, y embarazarme… voy a llamar a la cigüeña, le haré bullying por Facebook y Twitter pero de que me trae un hijo, me lo trae… o dejo de llamarme Isabella Marie Swan._

_Ni creas que no me he fijado en las nalgotas ricas que tiene el lechero, o en esos brazos musculosos del vecino. El otro día que fui al balneario, con Alice, el salvavidas no estaba tampoco nada mal, y cuando me hice la damisela en apuros y fue a rescatarme, me di cuenta que la instrumentaría estaba bastante dotada, muy bien equipada… muchos prospectos están en mi lista, no eres el único poseedor del ingrediente faltante para meter al horno a un bebé._

.

.

.

¿Está bromeando? ¿De verdad está diciendo lo que estoy leyendo?

Me sobo los ojos con mi mano derecha, mientras la izquierda sostiene mis anteojos y teléfono.

Releo, y ni una sola coma me he saltado ¡Dios! Su humor y a la vez la seriedad en sus palabras son tan apabullantes. No sé si reír o echarme a llorar.

—Es broma, ¿verdad? —le pregunto al pobre ancianito que viaja junto a mí en el autobús que me llevaba a casa, mientras leo en mi IPhone el texto de mi novia.

_¡Nalgotas! ¿Nalgotas?_ ¿Pero siquiera esa palabra existe? Definitivamente esta no podía ser mi Bella, de ninguna manera.

Estoy saliendo con la chica del texto desde hace un año, estamos muy enamorados, por supuesto, y planeamos casarnos cuando terminemos nuestros estudios universitarios, en dos años por lo mucho.

Ella estudia filosofía y letras, y yo estudio ingeniería biomédica; a ambos nos falta un año para terminar, solo que planeamos los dos años para en ese tiempo conseguir trabajos y establecernos bien. Ambos coincidimos en que si nos casamos tiene que ser por nuestro medio, y no porque nuestros padres nos den el dinero, somos muy orgullosos para eso.

Pero la señorita Isabella Marie Swan, y me permito llamarla por su nombre completo, aunque a ella le disguste, pero estoy realmente enojado; ella está empecinada en que quiere tener un hijo lo más rápido posible, la señorita Swan alega que no quiere que la diferencia de edad entre ella y el bebé sea abismal, ya bastante es, para ella, 24 años de diferencia. Y estoy de acuerdo en ese aspecto, siempre sufrí porque mis padres no me entendían, ya que son bastante mayores para entender cosas de jóvenes, además del hecho de que les disgusta que esté viviendo con mi novia antes de casarme con ella. Pero…

¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso? ¿Y el vecino, Jacob Black? Que a mí no me venga a joder, si esto es una broma, se va a llevar una gran reprimenda por mi parte.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien? —Mi respiración se fue elevando al punto de llegar al jadeo.

—Sí, ¿qué no ve que estoy perfectamente bien? —El señor mayor me mira con los ojos muy abiertos al escuchar mi grito.

—Perdóneme, creí que…

—No señor, discúlpeme usted a mí. Ha sido un momento de descontrol. —El pobre señor no tenía la culpa. Le sonrío para confirmarle que todo está "perfectamente" ahora, y me sonríe de vuelta.

.

.

.

—Buenas noches señor Cullen, parece muy enojado. ¿Un día difícil? —Apenas traspaso el umbral de la puerta de nuestra habitación, y enciendo la luz, ella está ahí, majestuosa y divina, una diosa en todo su esplendor. Vistiendo solamente unas bragas muy pequeñas y un sostén negro. Me paralizo en mi sitio, siento que mi boca se humedece al instante y la baba empieza a descender por la hendidura de mi boca abierta.

No le respondo, no encuentro a mi voz. Miro como se sienta sobre el edredón rojo, por supuesto, lo ha cambiado recientemente. Sus ojos chocolate fijos en los míos, y una sonrisa sexy en sus labios. Sus pequeños pies tocan el suelo, y con pasos lentos, pero decididos, se acerca a mí, sus caderas contoneándose de lado a lado, al son de una canción erótica imaginaria.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —sus pequeñas manos recorren mi pecho, empezando a desabotonar mi camisa.

—N-n-no. —Que patético, me aclaro la garganta. —Es decir, sí. Estoy muy enojado contigo. —Una sonrisa pícara sale de sus labios, y sus ojos se iluminan con un brillo malicioso.

—Bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer para quitarte ese enojo? —me siento abrumado con su aliento exquisito recorriendo cada parte de mi rostro, amenazando con meterse en mi boca, ya casi puedo sentirlo en mi lengua, en mi paladar…

Suelto un gemido de sorpresa y… excitación.

Su mano pequeña, delicada y traviesa, está agarrando mi pene por encima de la ropa, y masajeando con enorme tortura.

_Céntrate Edward…_ dice mi cerebro, queriendo mandar sobre mis hormonas.

—Bella, tenemos que hablar. —Mi voz sale firme, pero la última palabra sale temblorosa.

—¿Estás completamente seguro de que quieres hablar? Tengo planes muy diferentes para esta noche, y no precisamente implican hablar.

—Isabella, quiero una explicación acerca del texto que me enviaste. —Esta vez mi voz sale completamente firme y enojada.

Sus movimientos se detienen y su mirada se baja. Sus mejillas se encienden, y sus labios, exquisitamente besábles, se encienden aún más, de un rojo carmesí.

—Edward, yo… —Su voz quebradiza. Tomo con mi dedo índice y pulgar su barbilla, tan delicada y perfecta.

—Mírame. —Exijo, con sutileza y amor. No puedo enojarme por mucho tiempo con ella, me es imposible.

—Fue idea de Alice. Edward, juro que…

—Shhh —la callo—. Amor, hicimos un trato ¿recuerdas? —Asiente y trata de bajar el rostro, pero no se lo permito—. No puedo.

—Lo sé, y recuerdo perfectamente el trato. —"Llegar vírgenes al matrimonio", porque por supuesto yo también lo soy—. Pero, realmente quiero hacerlo. No quiero ser ya de las que llegan vírgenes al matrimonio. Quiero experimentar los placeres del sexo contigo. —Suspira—. Oigo hablar a Alice y a Rose acerca de eso, y yo… no tengo nada que decir, es incómodo. Además, quiero tener un hijo lo más pronto posible. Edward, nos vamos a casar y sé que un hijo ahora sería una locura, pero sé que sabremos afrontarlo, ya sabes lo que opino acerca de la edad. —Me deja sin palabras. No sé realmente que hacer, me siento maniatado.

Por supuesto que en el tiempo que llevamos juntos, no es que no hayamos hecho otro tipo de cosas sexuales, siempre sin llegar a la penetración, y debo confesar que mi cuerpo quiere otras cosas... y con respecto al bebé, como ya dije, opino lo mismo que ella, pero… hay algo que me frena.

—Edward, por favor… —Sus pestañas parecen hacerse más largas, juguetean con sus hermosos ojos, derritiendo completamente mi interior.

La tomo de la cintura y estrello mis labios con los suyos, empezando a devorarlos de forma desesperada y acompasada, dejándome llevar por la desesperación que me consume por probarlos desde que los vi apenas entré en la habitación.

—El texto Bella, ¿cómo me dices esas cosas? —murmuro ya sobre su cuello, recordando aquellas palabras que me dejaron atónito y furioso. Suelta pequeñas risitas y mi furia empieza a ascender nuevamente—. De que te ríes ahora. —Dejo de besarla y la alejo un poco para poder verla, su rostro muestra una expresión divertida—. Ah, ¿muy divertido, verdad? Anda y ve entonces, a pedirle al lechero nalgón el ingrediente faltante para meter al horno tu pastelito. O mejor, a Jacob, a ese perro que de seguro con sus genes saldrá un niño muy bonito…

—Edward, para ya… Amor, fue idea de Alice. Me dijo que si jugaba con darte celos accederías más rápido. Y veo que funcionó. —La miro con los ojos entrecerrados—. Nunca miraría a otro hombre que no seas tú. Tus nalgas… —Sus manos aprietan con firmeza mi trasero, tomándome por sorpresa, haciéndome pegar un brinco—. Tus nalgas son mucho más ricas, de solo imaginarme mordiéndolas me enciende. —Abro los ojos como platos, nunca había visto esta faceta de Bella. Aunque en la cama siempre ha sido lanzada, y no que eso no me guste, porque me encanta, pero ahora, ahora está mucho más…

No me da tiempo a seguir con mis pensamientos porque inesperadamente me hala y me empuja hacia el suave colchón, donde caigo boca arriba y reboto un poco. Se coloca a horcajadas sobre mí y me quita la camisa, le ayudo.

—Tus brazos, ¡Dios! Son tan fuertes y protectores. Nada como los del flacucho del vecino. —Sus manos avariciosas me tocan, y con cada rose me excita aún más—. Tu espalda, tus piernas, todo tú… y tu instrumentaría Edward, tu instrumentaría es… —Su voz se convierte en un murmullo cuando siento como se restriega sobre mi entrepierna, haciéndonos jadear.

Cualquier tipo de pensamiento, o enojo, se borra de mi mente, solo se mantienen sus caricias y su cuerpo, además de sus jadeos de satisfacción en mi oído.

—¡Como te amo, Bella! Aunque me hagas rabiar. —pequeñas risitas de diversión salen de sus labios, mientras nos volteó para quedar encima de ella. —Vamos a fabricar y a hornear un hermoso niño o niña. No necesitamos molestar a la cigüeña —le susurro, también divertido. Reímos juntos. Empezando inmediatamente a mezclar, amasar, moldear y hornear a nuestro pequeño pastelito.

.

.

.

**Siete meses después**

—Inhala, exhala —le repito por enésima vez a Bella.

—¡Es tan fácil para ti decirlo, pero ven y hazlo tú! —me grita de regreso.

Por supuesto el pastelito se coció muy bien.

¡Qué digo pastelito!

Los pastelitos se cocieron muy bien, y ya había llegado tiempo de sacarlos, y por lo visto, estaban muy impacientes. El parto se adelantó una semana de lo programado. Nuestros pequeños al parecer están muy incómodos y quieren salir.

Si, así como lo oyen. Esa noche pusimos todo nuestro empeño por fabricar a un bebé, pero resulta que en el horno se triplicaron… y ahora íbamos a ser padres de tres hermosos pequeñitos. Según las ecografías una niña y dos niños.

—Bella, ¿quién iba a decir que mi ingrediente era mágico y tenía poderes multiplicadores? —le susurro, como un intento desesperado de hacerla reír y que se olvide por un momento del dolor. Aunque quiera parecer fuerte, me es imposible. Me duele verla sufrir, me siento un monstruo, un impotente monstruo arrepentido.

Me mira con ojos asesinos, antes de contener la respiración y tratar de acallar otro grito de dolor.

—No voy a tener un solo hijo más, si me hubieran dicho que esto es así, juro que esa noche… ahhhh —grita, y siento que me desmayo.

—Buenas noches. —Entra tranquilamente el médico a la sala de partos, que es donde estamos—. Créame Bella, dentro de poco la voy a tener aquí de nuevo, ese dolor pronto se le olvidará —dice serio, pero después se echa a reír.

—No es momento para bromear doctor. Los bebés van a estar bien ¿verdad? —Mi desesperación es evidente. Ya nos habían advertido que el embarazo múltiple era riesgoso y por lo mismo se programó para antes, pero esto ya me está sobrepasado.

—Tranquilícese, todo va a estar bien. Vamos a empezar con la cesárea ahora mismo, y pronto le aliviaremos el dolor señorita Swan.

La anestesiaron y le colocaron un líquido en el suero que a medida que entraba en su sistema al parecer el dolor se le aminora, por lo menos ya no se queja tanto. Una capa de sudor cubre su frente.

—Tranquila amor, todo va a salir bien. —Trato de alentarla.

—Edward, los niños van a estar bien ¿no es cierto? —Lagrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos y no puedo evitar que algunas salgan de los míos—. Claro cariño, van a estar perfectamente, ya lo verás.

Durante lo que me pareció una eternidad estuve parado al lado de ella, sosteniendo su mano y limpiando su frente sudorosa.

Los bebés poco a poco fueron sacados, limpiados y metidos en sus respectivas incubadoras, y uno a uno fue dando muestras de vida. Potentes llantos inundan la habitación.

_María Valentina _

_Leonardo_

_Santiago_

—Edward, Bella… ya todo terminó —dice un sonriente médico. —Son padres de tres hermosos bebés.

Miro directamente a los ojos de Bella, que están brillantes y húmedos, como los míos. Le sonrío y beso sus labios.

—Gracias, Bella —murmuro, antes de que todo se vuelva negro.

.

.

.

**Tres años y medio después**

—Ya están dormidos. —Me desplomo, como vil bulto de papas en nuestra cama.

Es increíble como el tiempo pasa. Me parece que fue ayer cuando nos dieron la noticia de que íbamos a tener tres bebés. No lo podíamos creer. Primero nos asustamos, y no sabíamos cómo íbamos a afrontar, no solo una, sino tres responsabilidades. Pero luego, algo nos dijo que todo iba a salir bien.

Y así fue. Hace un poco más de dos años que nos graduamos de nuestras respectivas carreras universitarias, fue realmente duro. Por mi parte, tenía que trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo, mientras Bella se ocupaba de los niños y de su estudio. Tuvimos que dejar nuestro orgullo de un lado y aceptar la ayuda de nuestras familias mientras nos organizamos.

Nos casamos el año siguiente. Mi hermana Alice, por supuesto, hizo una fiesta gigante que no queríamos hacerla, pero se comprometió a que si la dejábamos hacerla cuidaría de los niños, para poder irnos de _luna de miel_, y no pudimos rechazar esa gran oferta.

Afortunadamente, el hospital de la universidad, apenas terminar mi carrera, con honores, me ofreció un puesto muy bueno, el cual acepté inmediatamente. Bella entró a trabajar de maestra en la universidad, por medio tiempo. Ella también se graduó con honores y eso le trajo enormes beneficios.

—Eso me alegra —susurra, muy cerca de mi oído, haciéndome estremecer, despejando de mi mente cualquier tipo de pensamiento.

La tomo de la cintura y me coloco encima de ella, deseoso por calmar mi sed de ella. Ríe bajito ante mi ataque inesperado.

—Espera, Edward —logra decir entre jadeos por la falta de aire.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿No era esto lo que querías? —Muerdo seductoramente su cuello.

—Sí, pero espera. Tengo algo para ti —dice, poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia la mesa de noche opuesta.

Me quedo confundido mientras la veo embobado. El embarazo definitivamente la volvió aún más sexy, sus curvas se acentuaron…

Un pequeño pastelito entre sus manos, ahora puesto a mi vista, me deja sin razonamiento y realmente muy confundido. La sonrisa de Bella es gigante y mi corazón empieza a latir precipitadamente.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto, aunque la respuesta al parecer la sé de alguna manera.

—¿Qué cree que es señor Cullen? —La miro confundido. Ella sonríe aún más y me guiña un ojo—. Un nuevo pastelito está ya en proceso de horneo.

.

María Belén

.

Esteban

Lucas

.

.

.

**¿FIN?**

* * *

**TODITO, CON MUCHO AMOR PARA USTE COMARE… **

**PERDÓNENME LAS FALTAS GRAMATICALES, PUNTUACIÓN, ETC, ETC… traté de hacer lo mejor que pude en ese aspecto :)**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Algún comentario? :P es una idea que se me ocurrió en Semana Santa y apenas ahora la concluyo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Para aclarar, el "¿FIN?" es acerca de si vendrán más hijos o no, eso depende de lo que ustedes imaginen :P ¿la fábrica dejará de producir? O… ¿Qué dicen ustedes? ;)**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


End file.
